Leaving Town
by Mila B
Summary: Você deixou a cidade. Mas, eventualmente, você iria voltar.


**Autora: **Schaala

**Título: ****Leaving Town**

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** T

**Aviso:** Fanfic inspirada na música _Leaving Town do Dexter Freebish_. Adoraria se a colocassem para ouvir enquanto lêem.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Oh your reputation is so golden**

**You're never lonely and you're never home**

Observa atentamente o império que construiu do alto da janela de um, entre tantos, prédios de Londres. Praticamente a cidade inteira lhe pertence. Os negócios na área imobiliária melhoram a cada dia, tornando-o um homem ainda mais rico.

Lembra-se do quanto fora difícil começar de baixo, vindo de uma cidadezinha do interior. Era inocente àquela época. Um sonhador ingênuo, cheio de idealismos. Não sabia da podridão da cidade grande, e em como ela acabaria com a sua inocência, sua dignidade, seu amor próprio.

Atingiu seu objetivo final, sim. Mas a que preço? Tornou-se um homem frio, calculista e amargo.

Você tem o mundo agora, mas perdeu sua alma.

Valeu à pena?

Braços o envolvem por trás. O cheiro de perfume cítrico, forte, nauseante, chega-lhe ao nariz, mais forte que o do copo de champagne (?) que ela coloca perto do seu nariz.

É quase ano novo, e você está no salão do seu apartamento, com uma prostituta. Isso é tudo que sobrou. Você é grande e poderoso.

Você é um grande merda.

* * *

**I know you've been talking about leaving**

**You've lost all your feelings for this town**

"Rápido, já é quase meia noite. Vamos perder os fogos!" Um garoto de cabelos castanhos rebeldes gritou, enquanto tentava pôr mais velocidade na bicicleta.

Draco pedalou mais rápido também.

Estavam acostumados a subir aquele morro, por isso, mesmo na escuridão, conseguiam avançar sem dificuldades. A visão lá de cima era muito bonita e mostrava toda a cidade. Os fogos não tinham nada de impressionante para tanta afobação.

Mas era ano novo, os fogos não eram o mais importante. Os sonhos, as promessas, a companhia. Isso sim tinha o seu valor.

Largaram as bicicletas de qualquer jeito e sentaram-se na beirada de uma pedra, admirando a concentração de luzes no centro da cidade: uma praça que deveria estar lotada de pessoas.

Os poucos fogos de artifício enfeitaram a noite por alguns minutos, em que os dois permaneceram em silêncio.

"Um dia ainda vou ver fogos de artifício decentes." Reclamou Draco, com as mãos apoiadas na pedra, enquanto olhava para o céu, contemplativo.

'Sair desse fim de mundo. Ser alguém, ganhar fama, dinheiro.' Completou em pensamentos. Ele e Harry sempre discutiam quando o assunto era esse. Simplesmente porque o moreno era louco por aquela cidade, e não a trocaria por dinheiro nenhum.

**'Cause I remember how we drank time together**

**And how you used to say that the stars are forever.**

"Acho que qualquer lugar consegue ter fogos melhor que Wroot." Brincou Harry, sorrindo e também olhando para o céu, salpicado de estrelas. "Mas duvido que haja um céu mais bonito que esse."

Draco sorriu levemente, enquanto Harry pegava uma garrafa de champagne.

"As estrelas daqui são para sempre." Disse Draco, em sua típica voz arrastada, quase preguiçosa.

Harry se livrou da rolha do champagne com um estalo, e o líquido jorrou por alguns segundos. O moreno mirou Draco, pegando-o de surpresa e sujando-o todo.

"Ah, merda, Harry!" Reclamou Draco, levantando-se e passando a mão pela camisa molhada. Harry riu por alguns instantes e então estendeu a garrafa para Draco.

"Feliz ano novo, Dray." Ele usou o apelido que Draco tanto odiava.

Draco pegou a garrafa de Harry e virou-a sobre a cabeça do moreno.

"Feliz ano novo, Harry." Falou, rindo do pulo que Harry deu.

"Vingativo ou nem?" Perguntou Harry, passando a mão pelos cabelos, balançando-os propositalmente perto de Draco.

"Nem." Discordou Draco, tomando finalmente um gole do champagne, que já estava pela metade.

* * *

**Nothing in life will ever come that easy.**

**Doesn't mean it has to be that hard.**

Draco deitou a cabeça nos braços dobrados sobre a mesa. Estava há meses naquele mesmo empreguinho sem perspectiva, trabalhando como um louco, e não conseguindo progredir. Era como se seu supervisor roubasse seus méritos. Ele melhorava o nível de vendas e aluguéis de imóveis e veículos da empresa, e o outro recebia os créditos.

Mesmo depois de todas as reclamações infrutíferas, tudo que conseguira com elas fora um olhar desinteressado do vice-presidente. Ou talvez até interessado demais; mas não devido ao seu trabalho duro.

O pior é que não poderia largar aquele emprego. Não conseguia nada melhor, por mais que procurasse, e já fora demitido de muitos outros por erros bobos, resultados da inexperiência. Ao que tudo indicava, sempre seria o garotinho do interior para aqueles homens.

Frustrado, levantou-se do gabinete, ignorando os olhares dos colegas de trabalho sentados em mesas iguais a sua, e seguiu para o banheiro, para colocar um pouco de água no rosto, esfriar as idéias.

"Malfoy, o vice-diretor está lhe chamando na sala dele." O supervisor avisou, no meio do caminho.

Draco seguiu então direto para a sala do vice-presidente, esquecendo-se completamente do porquê se levantara em primeiro lugar. Quem sabe o homem decidira por lhe dar uma promoção.

Bateu duas vezes na porta.

"Senhor?" Chamou.

"Entre, Malfoy." Ouviu.

E entrou.

* * *

**Just because you graduate from school**

**So high in the gene pool that's your point of view.**

Os dois jovens esgueiravam-se por entre as pessoas na festa de formatura do colégio interiorano. Separados já chamavam a atenção; juntos, eram o centro das atenções, despertando risadinhas e olhares cheios de quintas intenções das meninas.

"Dá para acreditar que acabou?" Perguntou Draco, servindo-se de um pouco de ponche. Harry o acompanhou, enquanto sorria timidamente para uma garota ruiva.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Vá lá, Potter. Tome uma atitude." Disse, um pouco irritado.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"É, eu acho que vou sim." Falou, sem sair do lugar, contudo. "O que você estava falando?"

"Que está na hora de sair dessa cidade. Estamos formados. Não podemos ficar mofando nesse fim de mundo. Poderíamos ir juntos, o que acha? Deixar tudo para trás, tentar uma vida nova!" Disse Draco, cheio de ânimo, os olhos cinzentos brilhando de expectativa.

"De novo esse assunto..." Murmurou Harry, tomando mais um pouco de ponche. "Eu gosto daqui, Draco. É pacato, bonito, as pessoas se respeitam. Não preciso conquistar o mundo inteiro, basta apenas conquistar meu lugar nele."

Draco suspirou.

"Você é tão cabeça dura." Falou, mas, de novo, Harry trocava sorrisinhos com a ruiva.

Seu melhor amigo... pensava tão pequeno quanto aquela cidade.

* * *

**I know you will find out who you are**

"Estou ciente do seu desejo de ser promovido, Sr. Malfoy." Disse Barnabas Cuffe. Draco achou engraçado ser chamado de senhor por um homem tão mais velho. Até mesmo sentiu-se importante. Fora chamado pelo _vice-presidente_. "E é um garoto de potencial."

Draco permitiu-se sorrir convencidamente por um momento.

"Tenha certeza que podemos... trabalhar juntos quanto a essa promoção." O homem se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e parou atrás de Draco, ainda sentado na cadeira. "Você é um garoto muito atraente, Draco." Continuou Cuffe, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Draco, massageando-os.

O loiro congelou, sentindo todos os músculos rígidos, e o sorriso vacilar, até sumir. Sentiu extremo nojo do homem. Mas, acima de tudo, sentiu medo.

Sabia que era magro, belo, de feições até mesmo femininas: pele macia, lábios rosados, cabelos sedosos caindo até um pouco depois da orelha. E Cuffe era alto, forte e corpulento.

Tremeu ligeiramente, enquanto o homem aumentava o aperto em seus ombros.

"Sinto que podemos... entrar em um acordo aqui."

* * *

**And daydreamed about how to make your life better by**

**Leaving town, leaving town.**

"Não seja dramático." Reclamou Harry, empurrando Draco com o ombro.

Os dois na casa de Draco, cozinhando algo para a janta. Era comum o pai de Draco passar o dia inteiro fora trabalhando, então Harry ia à casa de Draco, e eles tentavam cozinhar alguma coisa.

Geralmente saía errado, e eles acabavam indo até o bar/café da cidade e pediam algum lanche, enquanto olhavam o movimento.

Mas naquele dia eles estavam se saindo bem, por mais que Draco garantisse que aquele macarrão o mataria de dentro para fora.

"Estou falando sério!" Riu Draco, divertindo-se com a indignação de Harry.

"Um dia ainda vou ser um exímio chef de cozinha." Murmurou o moreno, colocando o macarrão para escorrer.

O molho começou a cheirar a queimado. E Draco riu ainda mais alto.

"Não tem graça!" Exasperou-se Harry, desligando o fogão, apressado. "Merda..." Murmurou.

"Tudo bem. Vamos comer fora." Disse o loiro, apaziguador. Não queria que Harry entrasse em guerra com o fogão.

"Não sei nem por que ainda tentamos." Disse o moreno, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima e roubando uma noz de um pratinho sobre a mesa.

Draco se encostou à pia, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Por que um dia você ainda será um exímio chef de cozinha." Usou as mesmas palavras do amigo.

Harry soltou uma risadinha descrente; porém, agradecida. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

"Você está mesmo indo embora semana que vem?" Perguntou Harry, em um tom triste. Desde os onze anos Draco tinha essa obsessão por partir daquela cidade.

Harry pensava que, como tantos outros, ele acabaria desistindo. Mas deveria saber que o amigo era orgulhoso demais para tanto.

"Sim." Disse o loiro suavemente. Ouviu uma fungada. "Potter!" Divertiu-se. "Você está chorando?" Debochou.

"Não!" Harry se levantou, cuidando para ficar de costas para o amigo. "Foi só alergia... ao pó." Fungou mais um pouco.

Draco foi até Harry e passou o braço pelos ombros dele.

"Vou escrever toda semana. E quando eu virar um empresário rico, venho te visitar." Garantiu.

"Você vai _ter_ que me pagar aquela viagem pro Caribe que você prometeu depois que eu te ajudei a arrombar o ginásio do colégio." Disse Harry, mais recomposto.

"Claro, claro. Isso será fichinha."

E os dois saíram para mais uma noite pacata em Wroot, na qual eles sempre descobriam um jeito de animar.

* * *

**But when you're b****roke and down and no one else is around.**

"Desculpe, Sr. Cuffe, mas, eu acho que você entendeu errado as minhas intenções." Disse Draco, levantando-se e livrando-se do toque repugnante do homem.

Cuffe, todavia, segurou Draco pelo antebraço. O loiro fitou-o com os olhos arregalados.

"Oh, não, garoto, eu entendi bem as suas intenções. Sei que está quebrado, seu dinheiro acabou, sei que já tentou todos os empregos possíveis aqui em Londres e que já foi demitido de muitos." Cuffe sorriu complacente. "Sei que não quer voltar para a sua cidadezinha com o rabo entre as pernas, como um perdedor, um fracassado."

Draco se encolheu quando Cuffe passou a mão por seus cabelos. Seu coração estava disparado, principalmente porque tudo que o homem falava era verdade.

"Estou lhe dando uma chance de subir na vida, garoto. Conquistar o seu espaço." Disse Cuffe, num tom calmo, macio.

Ele virou Draco, colocando-o contra a mesa. O loiro apoiou as mãos na madeira e soltou um ganido baixo e exasperado quando o homem colou o corpo a suas costas e levou uma mão a fivela de seu cinto.

"Apenas fique quietinho." Ele sussurrou, perto do ouvido de Draco.

* * *

**Pack your bags, your smokes in your pocket**

**You're wearing my locket around your neck**

"Você deveria parar de fumar essas porcarias." Reclamou Harry, tirando o cigarro dos lábios do amigo.

Draco continuou arrumando as malas, enquanto Harry observava, voltando a deitar relaxadamente em sua cama.

"Por quê? Por que vai acabar me matando lentamente?" Perguntou irônico. "Quem disse que eu estou com pressa de morrer?"

Harry tocou um travesseiro no loiro.

"Sem graça, estou falando sério."

Draco sorriu pelo canto do lábio.

"Eu sei. Vou parar, ok? Não faça essa cara de desconfiado!" Disse, deliberadamente colocando um maço de cigarros dentro da mala.

Harry se jogou em cima da mala e os dois entraram em meio a uma falsa brigada física, até que Harry conseguiu pegar o maço e guardá-lo no bolso.

"Você é patético. Como se eu não pudesse comprar um maço novo." Continuou Draco, apenas por implicância.

"Quando você fizer isso, me imagine sussurrando no seu ouvido: idiota." Harry sussurrou a última palavra.

Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo discretamente.

"Está a fim de ir comprar umas cervejas e subir no morro uma última vez?" Perguntou o loiro.

Harry pulou na cama.

"Sua última chance de ganhar de mim, Dray." Disse e saiu correndo.

Draco saiu correndo atrás dele. Os dois pegaram as bicicletas jogadas do lado de fora e deram as pedalas mais rápidas de suas vidas.

* * *

**Take a drag and wait for the Greyhound**

**The world is your playground and you want to win.**

"Temos um acordo então, garoto. Fique atento para a sua promoção." Falou Cuffe, em palavras profissionais, mas em um tom malicioso, pervertido e satisfeito, enquanto abria a porta para Draco.

O loiro não falou nada. Apenas saiu dali o mais rápido possível e correu para o banheiro mais próximo. Chegou lá e se trancou, abaixou-se em frente a uma privada e vomitou.

Sentia-se sujo. Como nunca se sentira antes. Ainda podia sentir as mãos do homem passeando por seu corpo. O hálito desagradável dele perto de seu ouvido. Os gemidos que ele soltou quando o invadiu.

Começou a chorar, segurando os cabelos como se tentasse arrancá-los. A que ponto chegara?

Tudo por que não queria fracassar?

Não queria voltar e ver a decepção nos olhos do pai. Nos olhos de Harry. Por voltar ainda pior do que quando partira.

Respirou fundo diversas vezes, tentando se controlar, passando as mãos pelos braços, pelo pescoço, pelo rosto, tentando se livrar da sujeira inexistente.

Foi até a pia, lavou a boca e o rosto e saiu do banheiro, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade. Nada aconteceu, tentou se tranqüilizar.

Mas parecia que todos o olhavam, como se soubessem o que acabara de acontecer. As risadinhas, os sussurros, eram todos para ele. Eles podiam ver sua sujeira.

Sentou-se na mesa e não falou mais nada com ninguém. Assustando-se toda hora que alguém o tocava, mesmo que fosse apenas um cutucão no ombro.

No dia seguinte, era promovido.

E Cuffe ainda o chamaria para sua sala algumas vezes mais.

* * *

**You'll come running back to this town and**

**I****'ll be there, yeah I'll be there.**

"Promete que vem me visitar algum dia?" Perguntou Harry, ajudando Draco a colocar as malas no trem.

"Claro que sim, mas você também vai ir me visitar, não é?" Perguntou o loiro, um pouco inseguro.

Harry não disse nada. Apenas abraçou o amigo. Dezoito anos de amizade. A separação era difícil. E mais difícil ainda segurar as lágrimas.

"Você vai se sair bem." Garantiu Harry. "Acredito em você."

Draco sorriu brilhantemente.

Lucius o abraçou também.

"Estou contando com você, filho. Mostre para todos nessa cidade do que é feito o nome Malfoy." Disse o homem.

Draco quase sentiu o peso do mundo sobre as costas, mas sabia que eles estavam apenas querendo incentivá-lo. Antes de entrar no trem, experimentou um leve receio. Uma vontade de desistir e permanecer em Wroot, onde tudo era fácil, previsível e seguro.

Olhou para Harry e o pai.

Não.

Precisava ser corajoso. Mesmo que esse não fosse seu forte. Aquilo fora sempre seu sonho.

Subiu no trem e abanou para os dois da janela, até que eles tornaram-se meros pontinhos pretos à distância.

Harry limpou mais uma lágrima do canto do olho.

"Eu vou estar aqui por você, Draco. Sempre." Murmurou baixinho.

* * *

**But when you're broke and down and no one else is around.**

**You'll come running back to this town **

Nunca visitou Harry. Simplesmente porque não se sente digno. Foi corrompido. E Harry é inocente, como você era quando chegou à cidade.

Cortou todas as relações com o moreno. Apenas faz eventuais ligações ao pai.

Mas agora, nesse apartamento, sendo acariciado por uma qualquer. Sente apenas o vazio.

O que sobrou?

Continuou sendo promovido. Ganhou nome e destaque. Abriu sua própria firma imobiliária. Comprou e investiu em prédios, casas, hotéis. Arriscou-se no mercado de ações.

Fez fortuna.

E para quê?

Nunca mais conseguiu ter um relacionamento. Uma amizade. Sente como se todos fossem julgá-lo. Apontar e dizer: só chegou até aí, porque abriu as pernas.

Talvez fosse verdade. E isso o devasta.

Sente vergonha de si mesmo.

E pensa nas estrelas. É tão difícil vê-las em Londres.

Mas elas são para sempre.

Como sua amizade com Potter.

"Preciso sair daqui." Diz, tirando os braços da prostituta de cima de si. Mal pensa no que está fazendo, apenas desce, pega o carro e vai para a estação de trem.

"Uma passagem para Wroot." Diz.

"Está com sorte, senhor. A última sai daqui quinze minutos, às 19h15min." A atendente diz.

"Perfeito."

* * *

**And I'll be there, yeah I'll be there.**

Depois de quatro horas de viagem, está de volta a Wroot. Mal entende o que está fazendo aí, depois de tantos anos. Harry já nem deve lembrar que você existe.

E você merece que ele não lembre mais.

Faltam trinta e cinco minutos para os fogos. Os poucos e simples fogos de Wroot, que sempre o irritaram. Caminhando pela cidade, bem-vestido em seu terno Armani, chama a atenção das pessoas.

Algumas até mesmo acham que o reconhecem.

Indiferente, você segue para a praça principal de Wroot.

E você o vê. Está sentado no muro de um canteiro, conversando animadamente com algumas outras pessoas. Meu Deus, você não o via há tanto tempo e, mesmo assim, ele parece o mesmo.

Você o fita intensamente, porque não consegue fazer outra coisa além disso.

E ele sente o seu olhar. Ele vira o rosto em sua direção, e quando você achava que ele simplesmente não o reconheceria e desviaria o olhar...

Ele sorri. _Exatamente como você se lembra._

E de novo você é contagiado por aquele sorriso, como costumava ser. Ele caminha em sua direção, apressado, segurando-se para não correr e você apenas tem tempo de abrir os braços para receber o forte abraço que ele lhe dá.

"Eu sabia que você ia voltar." Ele fala perto do seu ouvido. Ele se afasta e os olhos verdes estão brilhando.

Você sabe que ele está segurando as lágrimas.

Harry nunca o julgaria.

"Você acha que dá tempo?" Pergunta, colocando as mãos no bolso e indicando o morro com a cabeça.

Harry olha o relógio e solta uma risada alta.

"Vinte e cinco minutos? Dá e sobra!"

Ele rouba um champagne e o pega pelo pulso. E vocês correm.

É, você voltou para casa.

**Yeah I remember how we drank time together and**

**How you used to say that the stars are forever.**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** E então, merece reviews? :B

Eu sei que não está lá essas coisas, e que eu poderia ter desenvolvido melhor. Mas eu adoraria saber o que acharam. :D


End file.
